Icicle
by Scarab Lady
Summary: Mysterious storms and blizzards pound at Jump City. The Teen Titans must find out who exactly is causing them, why, and how. Full summary inside. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1: The First of the Blizzards

Full summary: Crime in Jump City has been way down. As such, the Titans are enjoying a relaxing holiday from their usual stressing job. Then it begins to snow. The wierd thing is, the temperature of the day before was at 100 degrees! The Teen Titans are called on to discover who or what created the storm and why.

Disclaimer: Alas, the wonderful thing called Teen Titans is not mine.

Chapter 1: The First of the Blizzards

Rain cascaded down the window in sheets. The Teen Titans sat in front of the TV, tension and fear spread among them. They were watching a horror film, and the young girl was walking backwards- into the closet. A roar and a scream signaled her demise. Beast Boy sat, chewing his nails to stubs and shivering in horror. Raven watched with uncharacteristic rigid ness, her eyes wide and her hands clasped together tightly. Starfire was hiding her face in Robin's shirt, and he was clinging to the edge of the seat. Cyborg was getting some popcorn. This was the scariest movie that they had rented yet, and even Raven admitted it.

Just as lighting struck the roof of the haunted inn, lighting struck the tower. All power went out. Starfire screamed. The alarm, which happened to be battery powered, sent it's shrill notes into the tension-filled air. The Titans took a few minutes to recover from the shock and went to see what was wrong. As they traveled, they couldn't help but notice that the pounding rain gradually turned to thick, heavy snow that weighed down on their clothes and blinded their vision. They traveled on.

They had gone to the site of the crime, but there was no sign that anyone had ever been there. There had been no stealing, killings, kidnappings, or anything else that was against the law. Disappointed and soaked, the dejected Titans headed back to the tower. When they reached the lake, an icy wind started to blow fiercely, and with it came a huge blizzard. As quickly as possible, they rushed indoors… and just in time, for hail started to pound on the building right along with the snow. In two hours, the lake had frozen solid. Three hours after that, five feet of snow had built up. The city began to look like a ruin, for all power was out. No one except the insane went out into the tearing wind.

Unfortunately for them, the alarm kept ringing. There was never a hint of anything outside. Finally, the Titans resorted to turning off the alarm and attempting to go to sleep under piles and piles of blankets in the living room. None of them could catch drop off, however, as the wind howled around the tower, threatening to tear it down. The entire tower swayed to and fro, sending the Titans rushing to the lowest floor. Once in the basement, they huddled together for warmth, wrapping all of the blankets around them like a nest. At last, the exhausted Titans fell asleep amid thick blankets and concrete walls.

When they awoke, the wind had stopped.

"What a relief." Raven's voice was as flat as ever. The others nodded in silent agreement, and all trooped up to one of the higher levels to see if the power had come back during the night. Sunlight streamed through the window, and blue sky clearly showed. The snow was also up, in drifts, against it. One couldn't see the tops of most of the skyscrapers and buildings. It was as if the entire location had been moved above the Arctic Circle. Starfire looked around the room.

"Look, friends! The power has returned! Look, there!" and indeed, a clock flashed _12:00_ on the kitchen counter. Beast Boy whooped and dashed over to the fridge, only to find that the contents were frozen to the interior. Starfire was inspecting the thin layer of frost on the couches, and Cyborg mourned his game system. Robin checked on all of his precious gear in his room. Raven drifted off.

She wandered the halls, wondering what had happened to cause such an outrageous storm. She passed the wide staircase leading up to the roof, and couldn't resist going up them. The doors opened easily, as the wind had swept all of the snow off of the roof. She gazed in appreciation at the gorgeous scenery that met her eyes.

Sparkling white drifts swept up and down over the lake, coming up to almost the cross of the tower. If it were strong enough Raven could easily take a walk right over the lake. That sounded rather pleasant, actually. She floated down to the surface of the snow, cautiously probing it for any signs of weakness. It was hard as rock. With that in mind, she set off across the glittery wonderland of mid-summer.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

In all of my other fanfics, I did not thank those who reviewed. Now, I shall. Many thanks to Kirara-so-cute and 'Monkeys will rule the world'. Thank you very much!

Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

Raven climbed huge drifts of snow, amazed at how much had accumulated overnight. And it was summer! She could hardly believe the facts that her cold, truthful eyes told her. The blizzard must have stopped sometime in the middle of the night, and the temperature must have fallen sharply, for the snow to be as hard and cold as this.

Her thoughts wandered. They drifted from topic to topic, finally getting back to the dilemma at hand. Snow in the middle of summer. She didn't understand, and most likely wouldn't until they found out who or what had caused it. She found herself thinking like Beast Boy, creating possible solutions in her head. Her solutions were different from his, however. Hers were more likely. She considered a natural thing, but ditched that one immediately. There was no possible explanation for _that_ one. It was summer in California, and even in winter, it didn't snow. For a blizzard to come roaring out of nowhere… that was wholly impossible. It had to be either some sort of weather-creating machine or a person with supernatural abilities. Another one. She didn't like the sounds of that, so she stuck with the machine. Who would want to bury Jump City in snow?

Someone who hated the Titans. The thing was, all those who hated the Titans _lived_ in Jump City. Who would want to bury their own home in ice and snow? No one sane, for certain.

Her thoughts were broken as she noticed an abrupt scenery change. There was still snow, but it seemed to be built into a canyon. Footsteps traveled ahead of her, and Raven narrowed her eyes. She quickly followed them, just to reach a dead end. Thinking rapidly, she decided to go up and see what it looked like. Her powers lifted her up above the wall of ice, and she struggled to keep her emotions under control at what she saw. A _maze_ of ice passages stretched out around her. They twisted and turned at every opportunity, and she couldn't find the path she had taken to go back to the tower. Snow began to fall thickly, but slowly. She curled up into a ball in the air as she realized just how cold she really was. Panic fought to take control over her mind. The cold seemed to take all of her warmth away from her, and she started to fall unconscious. As she fell straight down, she thought, oddly, that the ground seemed to rise up to meet her. She landed on it far sooner that she should have, as well…

Back at the tower, the other Titans were searching all over for their missing companion. They had been all day. They had checked Raven's room first thing, and then moved onto the more unlikely spots, like the gym and other peoples' rooms. At last, they had looked into every nook and cranny inside the tower. There was no sign at all of Raven. They moved up to the roof, and Beast Boy gasped at the sight. Tracks led north, and you could see where a cloak had brushed the ground. Robin took his communicator out and pressed the talk button.

"Raven, do you read?" No response. He tried again. "Raven?" Still no response. They tried many more times, and finally decided to just follow the tracks. There was no need to split up, as there was only one set of tracks, so they immediately set off. Since flying is faster, Beast Boy carried Cyborg and Starfire, Robin. As they traveled, snow drifted down, thick and heavy. In a few hours, Raven's trail was almost a mere memory. Just as they reached a huge wall of ice, the tracks vanished completely. They flew over the wall and above the maze. There was a moment of complete silence as the four individuals took in the amazing sight.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy whispered. The other three nodded in agreement.

They flew on.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found Again

Chapter 3: Lost and Found Again

Raven grimaced and opened her eyes. Above her, she saw nothing but white and blue. Shadows danced across it, proving that it was a ceiling. She made as if to move, but a freezing cold hand was placed firmly on her chest. She stopped, and the hand removed itself. Almost incuriously, Raven's eyes rose to see who owned it. A small figure sat before her. She wore a white, long-sleeved, loose shirt that wasn't tucked in and an ice-blue skirt that was about floor-length. Her black hair swept back into a hairstyle that she couldn't see, and her face was covered in a white mask with three blue stones set into the brow, above where the eyes should have been. _The eyes!_ There were no eye holes, yet somehow, the girl must have seen somehow. There was a spot for the nose, and there were air holes, and there was a perfectly carved mouth. It curved naturally, yet there was no expression.

She turned away for a moment, and Raven saw that the black hair was in a bun, with a vast amount of left-over hair sweeping gracefully down the back in a ponytail. Two white hair chopsticks, with a long string of what _seemed_ like blue ice-diamonds hung from each, were carefully inserted into the tight hair brushed back across her head. The person faced her once again, and in her hands was a white bowl of soup. Steam rose from it, and Raven could smell the rich smell of vegetable beef. She was handed it and a spoon, and she dug in gratefully. The bowl refused to heat up, and even began to get a little wet before she was done. She hurried to eat the rest of the delicious soup.

The girl looked at her curiously, but said nothing. As soon as Raven was finished, the mysterious figure took the bowl and set it on the ice. It seemed to melt. There was no water.

The figure turned to look at her once again, stood, and walked to a nearby wall. A passageway melted into the very ice, and as she left, sealed up again. There was no evidence that anyone except herself had ever been in the room. And there was still no exit.

The four team-mates flew, wearily, over the maze for what seemed like days. They knew that not much time had passed, but the two that carried couldn't take much more. They sank lower and lower to the ground and finally landed. Starfire and Beast Boy collapsed, breathing hard. They switched places, and now, Robin carried Starfire and Cyborg carried Beast Boy. This went on for some time.

It grew dark. They were totally and utterly lost, and there was no way to navigate. They turned a corner and were met with a familiar sight. They were back at the beginning. Robin groaned and fell to his knees. _So cold…_ he thought in despair. He was wearing his thermal costume, but it did little help against the biting wind. Starfire huddled in a little ball on the ground. Her thick coat and skirt did nothing. Robin had always wondered how she could get cold on Earth, yet fly in space with only a mini-skirt and halter top. Beast Boy had changed into a polar bear and was lying, exhausted, on the ground. Cyborg pulled up his scarf a little higher. He looked ridiculous in his cold weather gear, but he couldn't risk the chance of shorting out because some snow melted on his machinery.

The wind picked up and the blizzard returned, so the four ducked back inside the maze for protection from the harsh blizzard winds. They found an ice tunnel fairly close to the entrance, and rushed to the very back. There was a large, flat stone there, and on it was the basic makings of a fire. The roof was high enough that the heat from the fire wouldn't melt it, and the walls were far apart. Cyborg smiled happily and started a small flame that quickly spread to the rest of the wood. The four grouped around it and shivered in silence. Starfire, after a while, edged over to Robin, and he took her into his arms. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at them for a bit, then lay down near the fire and fell asleep. The two huddled in each other's arms soon followed. The Teen Titans slept fitfully that night.

Raven was left along for hours. She wandered the rooms of the small house made of ice that the being had seemingly created for her. There was no way out. There were no windows, either. Her powers were fractured, for some reason, and she simply could not melt through the floor or transport herself out of there. She could attack, shield, and fly, but she couldn't do that simple thing of transportation. In desperation, she sat down and meditated.

A few hours later, Raven was disturbed by a sound that came from outside one of the walls. It sounded like… snoring? That was odd. She went over to the wall in question and tapped on it. It sounded hollow. Hopeful, she struck at it with her powers. It refused to weaken, but she heard the sound from outside change. It turned into a startled grunt, as if the noise had disturbed its rest. That sound changed once again, but now it was a voice that she clearly recognized as Beast Boy's.

"Dudes! I just heard something in the wall!"

Encouraged, she struck at it harder and called out to them. "Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, can you hear me?"

Beast Boy shrieked. "AAH! Raven! You're alive!" A rumble and a splintering crash signaled the wall's demise. A green rhinoceros, obviously Beast Boy, stood before the rubble. He changed back into a human and rushed to hug her, but realized that he was putting himself in a very bad position and backed off. She sighed in relief. The newly reunited team greeted each other happily, and sat to talk about what had happened.

"You mean to say that this person, whoever she is, just walked right through the wall?"

"No. A passageway opened up for her and disappeared. I don't know how it happened, so don't come to me for answers." This didn't satisfy Robin's thirst for more knowledge, but he quieted.

"Well, we should probably get back to the tower. Team? Ready?" Robin looked around. "Let's go. Raven, you nav-"

"In case you all haven't noticed, there seems to be a slight problem," Raven said, pointing to the fresh layer of snow outside… that went as deep as Cyborg's shoulders.

"We can plow our way through _that_. There aren't any worries!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven looked at him from beneath the hood of her cloak. "Yes. Yes there are. If the snow is that deep right there, think how deep it is on those plains. The tower is buried, along with the rest of the city. We would get lost, and there would be no way to find our way anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4: Of Joinings and Seperations

Smiles at waiting audience. Hello! I present to you chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Of Joinings and Separations

The four Titans looked at her in shock. Then Cyborg grinned in relief.

"It's all right! There's a specific signal that the Tower has. We'll be able to find it in no time."

"Think about that for a moment, Cyborg. If the tower is completely covered up, and the electricity is gone, and the battery in the signal is most likely dead. There is no chance that we could find the city. Besides, wouldn't all of that snow block a signal anyway?" Raven's logic held no mercy.

He suddenly looked sheepish. "I suppose you're right," he sighed, "but what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and do nothing?"

"No. We're going to look for clues in that room, and then we're going to look for that passage that Raven told us about. We need to know who's behind all of this." said Robin.

They entered the small room. A tiny bed sat in the corner. A table and one chair sat across the room from it. Nothing else was there, except a small glass on the table. Cyborg scanned the room.

"Nothing of any importance here. Shall I do the honors?" he asked, looking at the wall where the mysterious figure had disappeared. Robin nodded, and for Cyborg, that was all he needed to know. He raised his cannon and fired at the wall of ice. They all protected themselves from the tiny shards of razor sharp ice that were flung far and wide and looked up.

Cyborg's cannon had blasted a hole in the wall, sure enough. And beyond it was a small room. They made the hole bigger and went through, looking around. There was nothing much there. It was fairly small, but there was enough room for all of them to walk around without running into each other. The ground was incredibly smooth and not pleasant to walk on, as metal and cloth don't have the most friction in the world. The walls were the same. It was only as they turned back to exit that they noticed that the hole was closing, inch by perilous inch. Beast Boy shrieked, turned into a finch, and tried to escape, but the hole was already too small for that. He rammed into the wall and sat, eyes going unfocused. The hole closed up.

Cyborg tried to blast through it once again, but it resisted every sonic blast. Defeated, he turned back to them and raised his hands helplessly. Starfire tried next. She flew at the wall and struck at it with all of her might, which, if you haven't forgotten, is extremely powerful. Then she blasted at it with her star bolts, from both her hands and eyes. Even under that furious attack, the wall stayed completely solid and unchanged.

The little room intrigued Raven. A light seemed to come from nowhere, but everywhere, at once. Rainbows danced and sparkled in the blue light that was the main feature. She walked around and watched them. As she wandered around, she noticed something that certainly hadn't been there before! A passageway led off into the queer blue light, and she moved towards it as her teammates looked at where she was going.

"That wasn't there before," remarked Robin. They quickly entered and walked down the hall. The sound of their footsteps echoed eerily. Starfire loved this effect and was joined by Beast Boy in calling out to hear her voice repeated back to her. It was amazing and beautiful, for the rainbows dominated everyone's attention. They walked in a half daze after the two youngest in the team lost interest in the new attraction of echoes. Everyone was dazzled by the ever-changing lights.

Soon, however, the light was blocked and the five found themselves standing in a light-blue tunnel, the rainbows just behind them. Here, the path branched into five separate paths, each turning away from each other and leading out of sight. A door less entrance led into each one, and each had two pillars supporting it. Each passage had differently carved pillars. One had wires and technology, one ravens, one animals, one planets, and yet another had birds and masks. It was obvious who was to go down each. Robin turned to the team.

"We're going to have to split up. It would take too long for us to stick together, and we don't know what to expect. We still have our communicators, and we can contact each other if there's trouble. Titans… let's go."

The team looked at each other and bade each other good luck. On what, they didn't know, but they knew that luck would probably have a major hand in what was to happen to them. With that, the Teen Titans separated, for what might be the last time. Walking down their respective passages, they considered what might lay ahead. Each one reached an arch, ornately carved with the figures on the entrance pillars. Each one walked past it, and each looked back to find that the arch was swiftly closing, with only the carved figures to show where it had been.

And each traveled onward, towards trips and traps, logic games and tests of strength, and who knew what else. The Teen Titans knew nothing of what lay ahead, but they knew one thing: there was no way back, no way to return or regroup, and no knowledge of whether they would see the others again.

I'm so evil...

'Til next we meet again... vanishes into shadows


	5. Chapter 5: Logic Games

Thank you for all the reviews! I love an audience!

Part 1 of Chapter 5: Logic Games

Raven walked down the seemingly-endless hall of what seemed like mirrors. At every turn, she faced three of herself. There were no offshoots… but then what was that noise coming from the wall? She struck out at it. The 'mirror' shattered, and Raven found herself looking through the transparent wall of ice behind the mirror, and saw a wide, empty room. Curious, she blasted into it again and again, trying to smash it into smithereens. She succeeded, and promptly shot inside, ready to look around. It was just an everyday room, if a room with ice walls can be considered 'everyday'. In front of her were three doors, each marked with one, two, or three words. Each one was different. One had three ones, written out, one had a two and a one, also written as words, and the last had the word 'three'. Each door had a handle. Above the doors was an inscription carved into the rock-hard ice. She read it silently to herself.

This is what it said. 'With letters each and number three, solve the riddle given by me. Behind each door a monster you'll find, the number of words describes what kind. Three is not the hardest _yet_, two has many monsters set, and final 'one' is what you shun… which shall you pick? No chance to run.' It was obviously hand-written, and just as obviously written by the masked figure. She thought about what the riddle told her, and ended up talking to the chilly air.

"Let's see… 'no chance to run' must mean that the door will melt shut behind me, like what has happened before. What I shun… that must mean either darkness or my father, and it's doubtable that she knows about my father. It's most likely darkness. 'three is not the hardest yet'. That's tough. To the next one. 'two has many monsters set'. I will face a horde of monsters. Which will I choose? That's a good question…"

Raven sat down to contemplate. She moved into the meditating posture and position and lifted effortlessly into the air, chanting the mantra of 'Azarath, Metrione, Synthos'. She immediately felt relaxed enough to face the monsters. Unfortunately, she still had to decide which one to go through.

After some time, during which Raven was in trance, she made the decision that would decide her future. She lowered herself onto the ground, unfolding from her cross-legged position she went. Moving forward, she grasped the handle and turned. She entered, and the door slid closed behind her. There was no point in looking back. She knew what she would see- a dead end.

In front of her was… nothing. There was nothing there to hinder or help her passage. She walked forward, apprehensive. There should be a monster _somewhere_ here, right? As she walked, the ground shifted beneath her feet. She grew nervous, and reprimanded herself. She couldn't lose her fragile grip on her emotions now! There couldn't be a worse time! She continued to walk. The ground moved jerkily, causing Raven to stumble. She flew up and over the rough patches, where the ground shifted and cracked. Now, the ground rose up in chunks, all shaking furiously. As she reached a corner, the ice acted like a wave- only jerkily. It cracked up and out towards her, causing her to flee as fast as she could. She turned the corner and was encouraged to move swiftly because of what she saw. There, up ahead, was a large room! In front of her, an ice wall rose up to block her path as she rushed forwards.

The wave of ice stopped just behind her and melted together into an impenetrable barrier. She had nowhere to run. The wall in front cracked menacingly and split in half. The wall behind moved forward, pushing her along. She was shoved into the crack and into the room, which turned out to be a huge, circular arena, complete with seats and a box for royalty. Both seats and box were empty. A big doorway was on the exact opposite side of her. Darkness hid what lurked inside it. She did _not_ have a very good feeling about this, and her feelings proved true as a monster leapt out of the doorway.

The entire thing was made from ice. It was big, ugly, and covered in sharp ice spines protruding from its back. It had rows of long, sharp teeth in its mouth, and it had no paws- just claws that it somehow balanced upon. It was short and very long, while a tail with spines lining it whipped about. It had no eyes, but still seemed to stare at her.

She had little time to soak this all in before it attacked. It was very fast and its claws carried it in leaping bounds until it reached her, whereupon it screeched(literally, as its claws on the ice sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard) to a stop directly in front of her. It opened its mouth to scream long, hard, and loud. She had to cover her ears in an attempt to block it out, but to no avail. The sound pierced her eardrums, and she screamed, not in response, but in pain. It stopped, seemingly satisfied, and she lifted her head and removed her hands from her ears. It looked her over and backed off, baring its claws in preparation for battle. She lifted herself and also made herself ready. It gave her no warning.

With a tremendous jump, it caught her cloak in its teeth and proceeded to drag her down. Raven, in response, knocked the deadly spines off of its back with precisely aimed dark blasts of power. It screamed in pain and she, encouraged, continued to shatter the outside shell or the creature. She had just started to go down the tail when it flung her into the wall as if she was no more than a dog. The spines grew back miraculously. She had slid down the wall and into a heap by the time it had jumped its way over. It raised its tail in preparation for the final blow, but she wasn't about to go down that easily. She flung her cloak aside and battered the determined thing with all that she had. When it had finally backed off, whimpering like a whipped dog, she collapsed to the ground and took some well-deserved gasps of air. She was exhausted.

It wasn't until that moment that she realized that _she shouldn't be so tired!_ Something was wrong, and that something was in the shape of the monster she fought. It was sucking her energy away, like a vacuum with dirt. As if knowing that its opponent would rise to her feet, the monster reared up onto its hind… claws and clawed the air in front of it like an angry horse, all the while screeching in angry bursts. With that, it lunged towards her, but she was quick enough to roll out of the way. It turned, and, as it consumed all of her vision, she lifted all of the ice spikes she had broken off and aimed them at the back of the thing's head.

Its claws came down, ready to spear her, and she fired. It didn't scream in pain as before, but instead, writhed uncontrollably. She soared out of its way, and it banged itself against the wall, gouging out huge chunks of ice. At long last, its body stilled, and Raven collected her cloak and fastened it on in relief. As she looked around for the final time, she noticed that all of the seats had pulled back into the wall. The box stayed the same. All exits had melted into solid walls, and the monster melted into the ground.

Raven flew over to the royalty box and looked around it. The were five seats. She sat in one, deciding that if she couldn't do anything, she might as well wait in comfort. Ice began to slide up her legs, trapping them, and she couldn't do anything about it! She hit it with black energy, but nothing worked. Ice worked its way up her chest and onto her arms, but instead of freezing them into the position she had them in, it pulled her arms down to the armrests and kept them there. It climbed her neck and, at last, covered her face. Everything was in a blue haze, and she couldn't move an inch. Her mind seemed to lose consciousness, and she watched the arena silently, without fighting her bonds.

She watched and waited, not seeming to care about the fact that the seats had returned, as had the exits. Cyborg entered.

She watched.


	6. Chapter 6: No Challenge

Hi! I'm back! I was horribly lazy, and it's really short, so I'm really really sorry! Please don't kill me!

Cyborg walked down seemingly endless paths. They twisted and turned, branched and rejoined, and, oftentimes, took him in circles until he took a different route. He knew now to never continue to take the left turn only. He was lost. There was no getting around it, and his efforts to map the place were unsuccessful, for he found out early on that the walls shifted every time he marked something. It was horribly annoying. Not only that, but he kept running into dead ends.

He turned a corner and ran into- guess what- a dead end. Lovely. He turned to retrace his steps and found himself, to his extreme anger, facing another wall where there had been a passageway five seconds ago. He clenched his fists and tried hard not to swear, or punch the wall, or blast at the ceiling… his head came up. That was it! He turned to the first dead end, got out his sonic cannon, and shot blue-white energy at the wall.

It crumbled.

"_Boo-_yah!" he yelled happily and walked through the steaming hole.

He met with another wall. This time he did swear, loudly and colorfully. Cyborg was so mad, he was surprised that he didn't overload his circuits. After a bit of steaming and swearing, Cyborg calmed down and tried to think about this logically. If every time he turned a corner, he ran into a wall, maybe he should just blast around the corner every time after a quick glance. That sounded good.

He turned the corner and there was no wall.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, shrugged it off, and continued to walk. He encountered five more walls to blast through before he checked his energy. It was nearing 50. He was wasting his energy with all of this! To get out his fury, he turned and punched the wall next to him. It crumbled like fresh cake. He stared in discomfort. Something was up. That wall had gone down _way_ to easily. Blinking, he entered the room that had been uncovered. It was just a large room, with… mirrors?

That was curious. He looked at one and saw, behind him, his entrance closing up. It melted together like water running down glass, except both up and down. He looked into another mirror, and saw fifty monsters running towards him, all alike, coming from different angles. He whipped around and saw the _reflection_ of one monster, or more, in all of the mirrors.

It was big, ugly, and made of ice. Its mouth was filled with needle-like teeth, and its claws were at least an inch in length. Spines went down its back, and it had a spine tipped tail. It was too tall to be in this room, but he suddenly realized that the room had changed rather drastically. The ceiling was nowhere near as low as he remembered, as to fit the monster inside, and the mirrors had increased in size as well.

He had his mechanical eye find out where the reflections came from and set up an ambush for it. It was clearly stupid, because it kept crashing into mirrors and breaking them. It couldn't tell the real thing from the reflection. As soon as it was close enough, Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon and blasted the thing into slivers of ice. It was really too easy, and he was extremely disappointed with the whole thing. That meant that Slade wasn't behind this, because then it would be so much harder to defeat. Someone had obviously underestimated him. Even as he was thinking this, something slammed into his back- hard. He could feel that there were spines sticking out of him, like he had just hit a porcupine. He got out his cannon and fired again, but it just shook off that blast like a spray from his cannon was a water gun. He glared, and the mirrors, including those broken, melted into the floor.

The monster charged yet again. This time, he aimed for the tail, hoping to distract the thing. It struck and shattered it, and the thing keened shrilly. He was forced to block it out mechanically, but he hated doing this, for he might miss a sound that warned him of incoming attacks. As soon as the thing shut its mouth, he fired again, this time aiming for the line of spikes down its back.

They snapped off like toothpicks. He shot it in the mouth, since it was seeming so weak, and the teeth broke. While he was doing this, he noticed that the tail had _just grown back!_ It was like he had never hit it! The spikes were growing be as well, and he began a series of rapid-fires while it was down and healing. This time it was silent, and slowly melted into the floor.

He pondered this oddness for a bit, as monsters made of anything shouldn't just sink down. It was also weird that it healed itself. While doing all of this thinking, he spotted Raven watching from a balcony, and cheered.

"Raven!" Then he noticed that she just sat there and watched him. Shouldn't she be making some sort of comment right now? "You okay, Raven?" She didn't respond. He walked over and sat in a chair next to her, trying to get her to talk. She wouldn't say a word, and he was rather mad by the time that he realized that he couldn't move.

"Woah!" He struggled to be free of the ice that slowly crept up his chest and already covered most of the lower half of his body, but it refused to break. He couldn't move his hands, and couldn't get out his sonic cannon. He tried in vain to break free of his freezing bonds, but soon couldn't even move his neck, then his face, and then he couldn't move at all. Most of his systems shut down and he watched impassively as the next victim entered the arena. BB looked around and jumped, surprised, as a huge ice monster leapt at his back.


	7. Chapter 7: Watch the Walls

I'm incredibly sorry for delaying so long! My life has just been so horribly busy. And for those of you waiting for an Outcasts update, it should be here soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Watch the Walls

Beast Boy entered the long hall, changed into a cheetah, and began to run, his permanently-extended claws digging into the treacherous ice. It was some time before he paused in his exertions, and that was only because nothing had changed. It was a long corridor, and there were no corners in sight. He looked up, and could see the sky.

He continued to walk, changing into different animals periodically, just to keep from being bored. When he had finally gotten back around to the cheetah, he was so incredibly bored that he felt like banging his head against the wall. It was only extreme self control that kept him from screaming to the heavens and acting like- well, an animal. He changed into a turtle for a change of pace, and as he did so, something occurred to him that hadn't before.

The sky! Of course! It was so obvious! Beast Boy immediately turned into a falcon and flew with all his might into the air. He only caught a glimpse of a huge maze and a bright splash of color before something slammed into him from above and shoved him back to the hall. No matter how he tried, he couldn't go up and beyond the walls. And what was that color? It piqued his curiosity, so he turned himself in that general direction and turned into a rhino. With a plan clear in his mind, he charged through the moderately thick walls.

He hadn't gone a hundred yards when he nearly crashed headfirst (literally; this is a charging rhino we have here) into Robin.

"Woah!"

"Sorry, dude!" BB was quick to apologize, and they moved together through the chilly halls. It wasn't too long before those same walls subtly began to move inwards, although it was so slowly that they didn't notice before it was too late. They had reached a point at which the walls had met, and the same was happening behind them. Oddly enough, the walls weren't meeting were the two Titans were…

Like the previous blocked-up wall, they couldn't get through it, and Beast Boy once again couldn't fly higher than the tops of the icy barriers. A period of sitting down and thinking passed before Robin thought of something new- Beast Boy would turn into the biggest animal he could think of, such as a blue whale.

"What if you turned into a large creature? The size and weight would collapse the walls outwards because it couldn't hold it." After a few moments, BB nodded. Robin leaped into the air and, sticking his staff into the ice, he balanced on it like a pro. Beast Boy changed, and the only thing he could register for a few moments was one thing.

He was squished. Even though the whale is a mammal, and he could breathe, he was trapped between two walls that seemed to contract with every passing second. Robin held in a breath and waited for the sound that would mean that they were free. It finally came.

At first it was just a slight groaning noise, but Robin was confident that the strain of such a large creature on the walls would finally take its toll. He was right, and within a few minutes, the walls collapsed with a _crack_! There was an additional bonus that neither of them had though of. The walls, once down, pushed over the others, and soon they couldn't hear a thing for all of the noise made by the giant domino effect. Others that were perpendicular fell down as well, for some of them relied on support, and thus knocked even more over.

On their left, it was stopped for the simple reason that it had been punched clean in half by a very familiar alien.

"Robin! Beast Boy! I am so glad to see both of you! I had thought myself lost in this horrible, horrible place of ice and walls!" With that, she flew over and hugged both of them, first Beast Boy, and then Robin. Robin's hug was longer and more dangerously crushing. Beast Boy tapped her shoulder.

"Ah, Starfire? He's turning even bluer then he already had been."

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She quickly released him.

Robin was immediately businesslike, and he quickly noticed a round barrier ahead that hadn't fallen down.

"I say we head for that," he said, and no one objected. It began to snow again, and the wind that they had been protected from had begun to blow harshly now that the walls were no longer up. They hurried quickly, and with the thought of shelter first and foremost within their thoughts, they reached it in half the time it would have taken normally. The fallen walls had already vanished into the frozen ground, leaving behind a cold and desolate ice land.

While it was good that they had met up with one another, they didn't know that there would be even more consequences to their actions, and not all of them were for the good of the team.

They had unwittingly sparked a trail of events that could only lead to danger to themselves and doubt in their minds.


End file.
